In commercial and industrial buildings now being constructed in the United States, most designs employ suspended ceilings which are suspended from parallel sets of roof joists which run across the width of the building just below the roof. These parallel sets of roof joists may comprise steel rods which are spaced apart about one inch or less and are of one-half inch diameter or greater. The parallel sets of roof joists are spaced along and below the width of the roof at preset intervals and provide a means for securing suspension wires for suspended ceilings which generally are suspended some distance below the roof joists. Current construction techniques require that a workman using a ladder or scaffolding climb up to the level of the roof joists to individually twist around one of the roof joists a suspension wire at predetermined spaced apart intervals along the length of one of the roof joist bars in each set as well as along bars in adjacent sets. This is a labor consuming and expensive, tedious and sometime dangerous job which adds considerably to the cost of installing suspended ceilings. In order to eliminate the need for such labor consuming, expensive and dangerous procedures, the present invention was devised.